


Gimmie More

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [54]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Hi can you make a really smutty Ricky horror imagine were he punishes you etc Thank you</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gimmie More

 

You and Ricky were sat on the living room floor, now making out the movie playing on the screen long forgotten and you felt him squeeze your breasts through your shirt and you were feeling a bit mischievous. Feeling his tongue caressing your in the heated kiss you reach up into his inky-black hair and tug it, the first time he groaned but ignored the action and you did it again, this time harder and he pulls away glaring at you.

"(Y/N) stop it, you know I don't like that," Ricky warns, only for you to smirk and keep eye contact with his as you cup his face and pull on his hair again, harder.

Ricky grips the front of your shirt and roughly pulls you to him, you shiver upon feeling his hot breath fan against your lightly kiss-bruised lips.

"What did I just say?" He questions, leaving no room for a reply as he flips you around and pushes you onto the floor.

"What the _fuck_ did I just say?" Ricky hisses, punctuating each word with a tug on your PJ shorts until they were halfway down your thighs leaving your ass bare.

"I didn't hear you," you say childishly, turning your head on the carpeted floor to look back at him with a grin.

"Oh really now?"

Just as you were about to reply you feel Ricky's hand slap your ass, you yelp and screw your eyes shut as the stinging resonates through your bare ass, a small breathy moan passing your lips. However, your moans grow louder with each strike thereafter, Ricky's spanking doesn't cease until you're left with tears in your eyes, your thighs trembling, and you were a moaning mess. Leaning down Ricky softly kisses the red flesh of your ass before biting it making you whimper and moan, your back arching a little into the bite.

"C'mere," he says, sitting back up straight. "You little masochist," he adds with a soft chuckle, teasing you.

"I'm not a masochist..." you say with a pout, moving to crawl onto Ricky's lap.

"I doubt that," he teases.

You slowly start rutting your hips against his, placing slow wet kisses along his neck.

"Fuck me, Ricky..." You moan out, feeling a wetness pool between your legs as he hardens against you.

Ricky smirks and mouths along your jaw, "what was that?" he teases, moving his hands to cup your and squeeze your ample chest.

You moan out softly, leaning into his touch and shudder as his hand slowly moves down your stomach, slipping his hand between your folds and presses against your clit. You lean back, gripping his thighs behind you for support and move your hips against his fingers. Ricky watches you intently, licking his lips as your eyes screw shut upon feeling two of his digits slip into you, your mouth hands open and your tongue darts out, licking your upper lip.

"O-Oh yeah...gimmie more...more baby, please..." you mewl, pushing your hips down further impaling yourself on his skilled fingers.

"You want it, then come and get it..." Ricky says, voice low and breathless.

Opening your eyes you meet his darkened blue-eyes and grin, leaning in your move onto your knees and kiss Ricky hotly, your hands quickly working his jeans open. The moment the button comes undone your reach in and grab his semi-hard cock, pulling it out before gently stroking it as you kiss him. Tugging in his lip ring before moving down and take his length into your mouth, bobbing you head as you suck him off, tonging his slit once he's fully erect and brush your finger tips along the underside of his shaft. Finally you straddle him once again and slowly sink down onto Ricky, your moans mixing in with his as you impale yourself on his cock.

"Fuck yes," he moans, thrusting his hips upward to meet yours.

"Oh g-god yes!" You moan brokenly, lifting yourself up before slamming back down taking him deeper.

You continue to move, faster and faster as you fuck yourself on his dick, Ricky thrust up to meet each of your thrusts. Your thighs are burning and quivering with exhaustion not long after but you hold out, feeling your stomach tighten, almost screaming in pleasure when Ricky adds to your stimulation by vigorously rubbing your clit.

"Yesyesyes! Fuck I'm s-so fucking _c-close_!" You moan out, uncaring as to how loud you're being.

"C-Cum for me baby," Ricky moans, prying his eyes open to watch you tumble over the edge and tighten around his as you cum hard.

Your orgasm tears through you making your body tremble, you slow for a moment but before you're able to fully comprehend what happens Ricky flips the two of you over and and practically fucks you into the floor before cumming. Weakly propping himself up above you Ricky kisses you through bated breath and slowly rocks his hips a few more times before pulling out.

"Fuck," he breathes, and you smile lazily.

"Fuck is right...that was unexpected," you giggle softly, tucking some of his hair behind his ear.

"A good unexpected for sure," he chuckles, kissing you softly.

"I think I should pull your hair more often," you tease, smiling up at him.

"You're a total masochist, aren't you?"

"Okay, maybe I am...but only for you."

"Mmm...and I'm only a sadist when it comes to you baby..." Ricky purrs, leaning in to kiss you again.


End file.
